Magical Reality
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: ... Days like this she would definitely keep in her memory forever... a life with him...


**Ok... I first want to thanks to Rosalie Duquesne for the amazing help on this fic... thank you girl, without you this wouldn't have happen!!!**

_I don't own anything… neither CSI MIAMI nor this song._

_Magic by Colbie Caillat._

* * *

_**Magic…**_

_**You've got magic inside your finger tips**__**  
**__**Its leaking out all over my skin**_

Who could have possibly known the touch that this man possessed, that his big hands and strong arms would hold me so firmly yet so sweetly like I would break. The caress that came from his fingertips, spreading the craziest feelings through my body was enough to make my knees weak.

His hands... just his mere touch… feathering my skin…

_**Everytime that I get close to you**__**  
**__**Your makin me weak with the way you**__**  
**__**Look through those eyes**_

Every time he was coming close she could feel his presence. For the world, for the people who knew her – Calleigh Duquesne, this blond, petite, southern woman – they could tell that she was the strongest person they had ever met.

She was tough and dangerous, short yet taller when she was enraged and fearless. Most of the time she could even make the biggest and most dangerous criminals fear her, but when she was next to him, with him in the small sanctuary of their home… this woman was just the weakest of women. He had this power on her, he made her into jelly in one second and it was really difficult to fight or deny something to those eyes.

His eyes… the window to his soul, the door to his heart. Through his eyes she could see all the love he felt for her, he amazed her every time with such sincerity and care. He was a man that felt and wasn't afraid of letting her see that.

_**And all I see is your face**__**  
**__**All I need is your touch**__**  
**__**Wake me up with your lips**__**  
**__**Come at me from up above**__**  
**__**Yeaaaa, oh I need you**_

She thought that all she needed in life was to conquer her field of ballistics but after meeting him, learning about him, working with him she realized that all she always needed was him. His face, his touch, his smile…

Days without him in the lab were too hard to work, to concentrate and knowing that he wasn't around anymore was too painful. Ballistics was no longer her priority, he was… he is. She needed him; his noticeable presence and intoxicating smell was enough to make her day worthy to live.

_**I remember the way that you move**__**  
**__**Your dancin easily through my dreams**__**  
**__**Its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles**__**  
**__**You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss**_

She remembered those nights when they used to hang out with Speed and drink, he would start to dance with those women and she easily found herself jealous, while Speed tease her that if her eyes were her lady smith, those women would be dead from her glances. The truth was that later, one of those lonely nights in her bed, she began to dream about him; the two of them together, and it was always the same… her dancing with him. His arms around her waist, her thigh glued to his, her belly pressed against his toned abdomen, his sweat mixing with hers and as he leaned down to kiss her with those lips...her alarm clock rang, pulling her from her dreams and into a reality not as pleasurable.

_**All I see is your face**__**  
**__**All I need is your touch**__**  
**__**Wake me up with your lips**__**  
**__**Come at me from up above**_

Their first kiss was like the most delicious flavor she had ever tasted… his lips upon hers, the warmth of his mouth, his tongue caressing hers, sending a raging fire through her body. The way he kisses her, crazy and gentle yet hungry and needy. She was addicted. She needed him more than ever.

After his declaration of love and his proposal she saw that it was impossible to live life without him. They weren't two people but one person, one soul in two separate bodies. They completed each other, and although she wasn't the kind of woman to believe in soul mates, she saw in him her soul. She found in him the missing part of her life that she never knew was missing.

_**Oh baby I need you**__**  
**__**To see me, the way I see you**__**  
**__**Lovely, wide awake in**__**  
**__**The mirror of my dreams**_

And now, after two and a half years of marriage, the magic was still evident in their lives but by now it was much more powerful. The love, the passion, the protection and care that was now shared with her…with the new life that was growing inside Calleigh.

Every morning she wakes up with to lips and his strong hands gently caressing her swollen belly. He started kissing her lips, then neck and shoulders until he stopped at her stomach; he would then look at her with a huge and proud smile on his lips, those deep chocolate eyes saying everything without really speaking, before he bent down to pepper kisses to her stomach and talk to his little girl. What amazed her was that in the middle of his talk, his little girl revealed that she was fully awake and started to move inside Calleigh, making it known that she was paying attention in her father.

_**And all I see is your face**__**  
**__**All I need is your touch**__**  
**__**Wake me up with your lips**__**  
**__**Come at me from up above**_

It was days like this she would definitely keep in her memory forever. A life like this one, with the man she loves with all her heart, and, in a few months, with their little girl, was all that she ever could think about, and always wanted…it was a magical reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading...


End file.
